The present invention relates to a bow having a holding grip arranged in its center and having a cord or bow string.
Such bows are used for sports purposes and require repeated actuation. This actuation requires a large amount of physical strength which cannot be reduced or avoided by simple reduction of the tension force since such a measure would adversely affect the path of flight of the arrow.